Pour un enfant
by mlle-unknown
Summary: Et si Loki avait une véritable raison de faire la guerre, autre que vouloir le trône d'Asgard ? Et bien voici la vérité.


Me voici avec un OS qui date. J'avoue de m'être un peu emporter pour la fin.

Seul le caractère de Loki et l'enfant m'appartiennent, ma fic s'est malgré moi inspiré de celle de Asrial.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire juste en bas.

* * *

Loki l'avait fait, il avait réussi à voler le Tesseract et avait pu LE récupérais. Il avait aussi fait quelques victimes mais rien de bien mortel, juste un petit sort de contrôle sur plusieurs soldats et un docteur de renons. Le dieu devait maintenant se cacher pour SA sécurité. Puis vient un nouvel ordre, ne pouvant faire autrement, il pénétra dans la salle de bal et scanna l'œil d'un homme. Tout se passa au mieux, cependant lorsqu'il sortit, il fit face à un autre humain en costume.

Le Jotun devait gagner et rentrer au plus vite. On l'attendait à la base, au moins ils Surveillaient le. Tout ne se passa pas comme le prince l'avait prévus, celui-ci se retrouvait enfermé dans une capsule en verre. Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche malgré les nombreuses tentatives des avengers, même de son frère. Il voulait lui dire mais la vie de SON protéger était en jeu. L'as gardien devait agir et ceux au plus vite.

Lors de sa libération il dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'archet n'était plus sous son contrôle. Une vague de peur le prix, Thanatos L'avait repris, de par son échec. Il s'échappa et se téléporta vers cette créature, ne LE voyant pas dans son berceau il cria aux explications. Des nouveaux ordres lui firent donner, le dieu ne pouvait qu'obéir s'il voulait LE revoir. Loki rentra à la basse et fendit en larmes dans les bras de Selvig.

Le lendemain il attaqua de front. Libérant les êtres de métal, arme à la main, il activa le portail. Il allait LUI être rendu. Cependant les super-héros arrivèrent et un combat pris place. Le Jotun ne chercha qu'à blesser, retardant l'effroyable vérité. Cela ne dura pas géré longtemps, car un monstre immense dégageant une magie tellement forte apparut par le portail noir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une armure se diriger vers cet être immonde fait de chair et de métal. Le dieu parti avec hâte, se fessant toucher à l'épaule par son frère. L'horreur prise alors place sur le visage de porcelaine. Il tira sur l'homme en armure encore et encore, l'écartant de sa cible initiale. Un mouvement derrière lui, le fit se retourner. Un homme vert avait détruit la créature L'emprisonnant.

Le prince accourra vers l'épave, fessant arrêter les héros. Aucun ne comprenait, seul l'archet sembla informé. Celui-ci, prenant son courage à deux mains, aida le sorcier à fouiller les décombres. Loki s'écrasa alors au sol, enroulant quelque chose dans ses bras. Des pleurs rauques et bruyants se firent alors entendre. Tous l'entouraient et virent, recouverts de sang, un bambin de quelques mois seulement.

Un rire hautain pris alors place, une créature toute mauve les fixait tout souriant. Un murmure haineux demanda alors vengeance, puis un éclair vert passa entre les mortels. Tout allez si vite, personne ne virent les mouvements des deux combattants. Seules les ondes, les tremblements, les différentes magies pouvaient se faire sentir. Personne ou presque ne comprenait. Le monstre violet s'écrasa avec force sur le sol, formant un cratère autour du mort. Le titan n'était plus que du sang, des bouts d'ossements et d'autres organes. Un craquement fit lever les têtes et le dieu réapparu au-dessus des restes du corps, une aura noire et un rire fous accompagnant la silhouette.

Ce fut Thor qui empêcha Loki de se défouler sur les restes de l'extraterrestre. Entourant son cadet de ses bras, il attendit que les hurlements, les rires et les pleurs disparaissent. L'épuisement magique endormi le dieu du chaos. Les héros l'emmenèrent avec une tristesse immense dans la tour la plus haute de la ville, la planque des avengers. Le corps du bébé fut mis en terre dans une petite boîte, un symbole asgardien dessiner dessus. Un cercueil d'enfant.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon, des visages défaits et épuisés. De léger et des brides de paroles inconnues venaient d'une des chambres voisines. C'est la femme du groupe qui craqua en premier. Elle comprenait, l'espionne avait aussi perdu un enfant. La rousse ne pouvait que compatirent, elle termina en larmes dans les bras de l'archet. Thor restait dans un état second, en choc total. Hulk et Capitaine America regardait le sol bêtement, ne sachant comment réagir. Iron Man, lui buvait pour oublier cette histoire.

Tous pensaient qu'il voulait dominer le monde, eh non, sauvé son enfant de cette chose immonde. Ils allèrent se coucher, marqués aux plus profonds d'eux-mêmes. Le lendemain, Loki fut retrouvé dans le lit de son frère, le corps du bambin encore couvert de terre, enfuis dans ses bras. Ce vison amena d'énormes regrets chez Thor. Et ce ne fut pas la seule journée ou il ressentit cela. Dès son réveil, le Jotun alla présente son enfant aux avengers, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il chercha ainsi de quoi vêtir, nourrir, baigner, occuper, et faire jouer le bébé. L'amour débordait mais rien plus rien ne pouvait le recevoir. Le prince n'était plus même, après il était malade. Il resta dans cet état pendant plusieurs jours, et ceux malgré les nombreux efforts des héros.

Thor dut se résoudre à l'amener à Asgard et prendre contact avec sa mère. Elle pourra aider, c'était une certitude. Le jour de partir, Loki enveloppa le corps cadavérique du nourrisson et lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant de saluer les avengers. Le Bifrost s'ouvrit et bientôt il vit sa mère et son père chevauchant Sleipnir. Le deuxième prince s'avança avec hâte et candi les bras avec sourire. Le couple savait que quelque chose clocher. Leurs fils avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Loki était rayonnant, portant un bébé dans ses bras. Et enfin ils découvrirent l'enfant, qui n'était pas vraisemblablement mort. Le Jotun présenta son enfant à son protégé, qui baissa la tête avec désespoir. La famille rentra au château sous les paroles joyeuses du prince adoptif. Son retour ne passa pas inaperçu, cependant pour sa sécurité, il se cacha avec son enfant.

Petit à petit tous s'habituèrent de son état. Malgré les regards en coins des bonnes, des gardes et autres paysans, il semblait totalement hermétique à tous. Viens ensuite une rencontre avec la meilleure amie de son frère, ou Loki reprit conscience. La jeune femme ne pouvant supporter les actes du prince décida de se débarrasser du corps déjà mort

Le repas c'était bien passer, puis un poignard venu de nulle part se planta dans le torse de l'enfant. Le Jotun resta sans bouger avant de se balancer tout en pleurant silencieusement. Durant la nuit, de terribles cris se firent entendre de la chambre princière. Personne ne le vis dans la journée qui suivit, s'inquiétant, la famille royale se décida à'aller se renseigner. Ils virent avec horreur, le corps brûler du dieu. Un Jotun ne pouvait pas survivre à ça.

L'annonce fut alors répendut dans le royaume, le people était mitigé, pleurer ou jouir de cette nouvelle . L'enterrement du prince fut des plus studieux, le corps de son nourrisson l'accompagnant. Thor alla transmettre l'événement à ses amis les avengers, et ceux en pleurs. La nuit du 31 octobre fit garder par les mortels. Le dieu de la malice et du chaos. Prince d'Asgard et de Jothunheïm. Père de Ragnarök. Sauveur des 9 mondes. Fut remis à la terre.

* * *

Alors , Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous avez bien dit que je m'était un peu emporter. ^^


End file.
